wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
The History of Wazoo
In the fall of 2003, Doug Linse went about compiling a history, thus far of Wazoo. A mixture of spoken interviews and online interviews, he planned to put it all together in a literary work consisting of several chapters. However, all he got around to actually finishing was the first part, regarding the origins of Wazoo. It is, of course, as follows: HISTORY OF WAZOO part 1 The HISTORY OF WAZOO part 1: Origins of WAZOO huntthewocket42: What do you remember about the origins of Wazoo? fatMancookie3: not sure Early Skits: Doug: The beginning of Wazoo actually was… in sixth grade? Sixth grade, winter I’d say. Um… we recorded a Frank Zappa skit, Andrew and I, and the character Frank Zappa was actually just a… Sea World or something toy of Roy Scheider that we, uh, decided to call Frank Zappa because we didn’t know who Frank Zappa was, we just saw his name on the box of the Head video cassette, the Monkees movie, and… it was a pretty stupid skit. It was action figures, it had Daddy, Judy, Big Brother, and… Frank Zappa. Frank Zappa wasn’t actually part of the skit, he just came in and said “I’m Frank Zappa” once, but… the basic plot of the skit was… Judy was on the roof, playing on the roof, and a truck came and ran over her, and then Big Brother was getting in trouble for some reason, and, uh, that was about it. But… we made a ton of those, and, uh, that was in fall. And in winter, G got his camera, and he made a few skits with Joe Bender, Joe Bender driving a car and stuff. And, uh, I slept over his house, I think, and we made the “Big Cakes” skit with Joe Bender, and, um, this random thing, all I can remember… Oh yeah, “Attack of the Killer Furby”, I think? And, uh… a random concert thing with a singing penguin. I don’t know if that actually still exists, because G might’ve taped over it with something, but, uh… Jamie: Yeah, to me, well, Wazoo kind of all started way back with the Frank Zappa show, not that I cared or was involved or anything, but, uh, yeah, it involved G, Doug, and Andrew, and maybe somebody else, playing with action figures. I never really paid attention. And, the earliest thing I did was with Bryan and Corey and that would be “Retard Hits the Streets”, and I don’t know if we still have it, but, that was kinda the origin of Wazoo for me. And, me and G got involved together after, uh, “The Larry Wigger Show” won. Lacrosseman818: DOUG!!!! huntthewocket42: Bryan! Lacrosseman818: DOUG!!!!!!!! huntthewocket42: BRYAN!!!!!!! Doug: The first live action things… We recorded a ton of action figure things in like, sixth grade and seventh grade, all throughout seventh grade, actually, like the “Jurassic Pork” series, there were actually three of those, and, uh, Frank Zappa, tons of Frank Zappa show, I think the best was “Snakey Things” but I can’t really remember any other ones. I only worked on a few, because Andrew actually made most of them by himself. And in, uh, seventh grade... that's when 7 really began, and that’s been going on for a while, and late seventh grade was when “Johnny Tremain” began, and that’s over now, but that lasted for a while, and, uh, so, uh, those were the origins of Wazoo. The Frank Zappa Show: Andrew: Yeah… early Frank Zappa Shows. They was cool, know what I’m sayin’? Doug: We first went into Cable 8 to begin work on the “Frank Zappa Show” on March 14, 2001. How the hell do I remember that? fatMancookie3: well I have some very fond memories of the FZ Show fatMancookie3: it was one of those things where its fun to film, but to watch its a disaster fatMancookie3: the thing about it was that it had some great ideas, but they were never applied well enough fatMancookie3: the action figure segments I thought were genius fatMancookie3: in its own idiotic comedy style fatMancookie3: but they needed some mass editing which we neglected to do fatMancookie3: the show itself had the potential to be insanely deadly gut-splittingly stupid, which it was, but other than that it didn’t work as well as it should have fatMancookie3: and that’s about it huntthewocket42: Talk about your experiences on the “Frank Zappa Show” Rabidmugwumper7: aight Rabidmugwumper7: I was a camera man Rabidmugwumper7: who had a short cameo of being killed by a potato, pretty shitty way to die if ya ask me Rabidmugwumper7: but after I threw a potato at Cosby’s face... I was officially in Wazoo Andrew: That was stupid. Doug: That’s all you have to say about it? Andrew: Yeah, that was essentially, like, it was Fgoing back and forth like a Goomba, mumbling about stuff, and me, G, and you sitting there. FrubDude3000: but the “Zappa Show” sucked huntthewocket42: Nonetheless FrubDude3000: in the car huntthewocket42: It must be spoken of Sutton: Well, I don’t remember much about the Frank Zappa Show, but, I do remember one thing. They threw a potato at me. And, we had to redo it a couple times, cause I wouldn’t let it hit me in the head. And, you know, I just wasn’t gonna do that. It’s against my religion. You know, you just can’t let potatoes hit you in the head. It’s just uncouth. Not called for. Just… wrong. Lacrosseman818: I don’t know anything about it Retard Hits the Streets: Jamie: “Retard Hits the Streets”. That was all about a… It was all one big improv, pretty much, and I was a retard because I happened to be able to do this incredibly, freakishly high voice. And, uh, Cory and Bryan made me just run around saying stupid things, and Bryan was my master and Cory was the Cameraman. And, I don’t really remember much, but that’s kinda where I started out, in front of the camera, and I just kind of got obsessed with it. And then, you know, whenever we had a camera we’d do something with the camera. That’s where we started making all our movies. And, uh, got addicted to it. huntthewocket42: What do you know of “Retard Hits the Streets”? fatMancookie3: well I never saw it but here’s my guess as to what it was fatMancookie3: everyone acted like a retard and I wouldn’t be surprised if something exploded in the filming process fatMancookie3: there Pray017: well it was back when J's voice hadn’t fully developed yet Pray017: and his name was not even J Pray017: way back Pray017: and Bryan hadn’t even gotten to be as funny as he is now Pray017: and Jamie was a retarded kid who could not be controlled Pray017: and Bryan was his owner Pray017: and Jamie was always trying to run away Pray017: and he always had the easiest chances to Pray017: but was too retarded to get away Pray017: and would even run back sometimes Pray017: that was pretty much it Pray017: oh and he played football Pray017: and was some how insanely good Pray017: he could throw it over 100 yards Andrew: I only saw it for a couple of minutes because Jamie is embarrassed about it. All I really remember was him running around on all fours and then looking up at the camera and going, “EEEERNGHH!”. And I also remember, “want a cookie?”. That’s pretty much it. Lacrosseman818: well, ya see, “Retard Hits the Streets” is funny, because it was the original Bryan, Jamie, Cory skit Lacrosseman818: this essentially spawned the “Ammon” skits Lacrosseman818: which led to me and Cory being in many more skits Lacrosseman818: it was about a retard who ran around Cory’s basement Lacrosseman818: and we had a preview for it Lacrosseman818: and some commercials in the middle Lacrosseman818: and uhh Lacrosseman818: it was incomplete because we started messing around with the camera and stuff Lacrosseman818: and got bored with it Sucker: Sutton: “Sucker”. Well, “Sucker” dates back to around seventh grade. You know, we had Ayers, we were doing a project on “Sucker”, the story. So we came up with this thing that Sucker was living up in the Arctic… no, no, Pete was living up in the Arctic, Sucker came to try to get Maybelle back. Cause Maybelle had gone for Sucker. Doug: “Sucker is a trapper in Alaska, and Pete is coming to visit him”. That’s really the main plot of it. Plus, it’s the first line in the entire skit. I’d have to say it’s the second best school project ever, only behind the “Women’s Rights” skit. It was based on the short story from, and it was a project we did, showing the future of the characters. And, it was basically that quote. But there was a good flashback sequence in a movie theatre. I think the thing that really made it great was the fact that Sutton was wearing a dress in it. Similarly, the “Women’s Rights” skit had Jack and Dan wearing dresses… I’m sensing a trend. Maybe someone should wear a dress in the next “Making the Band”, it could be the funniest skit ever. The Sand Witch Project: Andrew: For the early “Sand Witch Projects” over at G’s house, they were me, G, and Doug, and sometimes F. It was us running around saying “Oh my God!” around G’s house and then pointing and yelling at random stuff. The first one, F was the monster, and whenever we showed him, we would go into neg-art so it was freaky. The second one, Doug was the monster, and the third, we used lawn flamingoes. That about sums it up. fatMancookie3: The early “Sand Witch Projects” were great, man fatMancookie3: most memorable moment was when I’m in the background saying “zombie” and then I yell "GET OUT OF MY DADS GARDEN" fatMancookie3: this was between all of the shots of the ground which caused seizures almost kinda no fatMancookie3: the end Doug: The, uh, “Sand Witch Project” skits, which have, uh, been going for such a long time, it’s amazing. The first one was, uh, G, F and Andrew, the second one was G, Andrew, and I… I don’t know who the villain in the first one was, I never saw that, but the villain in the second one, I think, was me running around with some, uh, spike-thing. The third one… this is when I kinda lose track… the third one might’ve been the one with the flamingoes. I can’t actually remember very well. But, uh, the newer ones have been with Sutton. I’ve done three with Sutton, and, uh, there’s going to be one with H as the Sand Witch, eventually… and… that’s I’ll I’ve got for ya. huntthewocket42: Ah, what do you remember about the early Sand Witch Projects? FrubDude3000: very little Sutton: Well, the “Sand Witch Project” was a pretty messed-up skit. Well, it was actually three skits (Note: Sutton was only in three.). The first two, they kind of had a story. Doug was a funny hat guy, he chased us around, making fun of the “Blair Witch Project”. It was pretty good. And, um, you know, Greg’s friend was in it, just some good stuff. huntthewocket42: Is there anything you remember about the origins of Wazoo? huntthewocket42: Anything at all? fatMancookie3: “Concentration Camp” fatMancookie3: that was the origin of H and one of the first skits ever huntthewocket42: and.. huntthewocket42: “Larry Wigger”? fatMancookie3: Oh boy fatMancookie3: “Larry Wigger” was a great skit fatMancookie3: it was made around May of Seventh Grade